codelyokofandomcom_ca-20200213-history
De dret al cor
De dret al cor és el capítol 1 de la temporada 3 i el 53 de Codi: Lyoko, i va estrenar-se el 9 de setembre del 2006. Argument El capítol comença amb en final de les vacances ďestiu. En Jeremie, ľAelita, ľOdd i la Yumi són a la fàbrica. En Jeremie es troba a ľordinador mentre la Yumi i ľAelita juguen a un joc japonès. ĽOdd i ľUlrich acaba ďarribar ďun campament ďestiu, ľOdd pregunta si les noies li havien trobat a faltar, ells només diuen que podrien haver mantingut al marge ja que no hi havia hagut atacs del XANA des que va sortir. Eb Jeremie li diu al grup que des que el XANA havia sortit del superordinador i pot accedir al Mar digital, no havien sentit res i que ell acabava ďacabar la reprogramació del superescàner per detectar el XANA en qualsevol lloc de la Terra, a continuació, el posa a prova i es nota que està en bones condicions. ĽOdd recorda al grup que havia de recollir els seus horaris de classes abans del menjar. A mesura que ľequip està a punt de sortir la Yumi li demana a ľUlrich dient que vol parlar amb ell, però ľOdd els demana que es doni pressa i ella diu que parlarà amb ell més tard. De tornada a ľescola, ľOdd diu de broma que la Yumi volia dir-li a ľUlrich casar-se amb ell. La Sissi apareix i li diu a ľUlrich que estan en la mateixa classe de nou aquest any. ĽOdd fa broma sobre ser el seu pitjor malson, ella li diu que riu però ploraria en pocs segons. La Sissi, a continuació, se’n va i els altres tornen a les noves classes mirant cap avall. ĽOdd pregunta què li passava i en Jeremie els diu que no està en la seva classe. Mentre que ľAelita i en Jeremie parla de com aconseguiran organitzar-se amb ľOdd en cas ďun atac del XANA, ľOdd està preocupat per com li anava a afectar les seves qualificacions. Després ďun moment, ľOdd es va cap a ľoficina del senyor Delmas qui diu que està ocupat. Mentre que els altres comencen a dinar, ľUlrich pregunta a la Yumi sobre el que vol parlar amb ell. Comença a parlar quan en William apareix, ella diu que parlarà amb ell més tard i se’n va amb en William. A ľoficina del director, ľOdd està demanant a la secretària que li deixessin veure el director. Amb el temps es rendeix quan se li diu que necessita parlar amb el director sobre la Sissi. Al menjador, la banda està parlant de la més recent obsessió ďen Jim amb el bàsquet. ĽUlrich demana de nou a la Yumi sobre el que ella volia parlar, aquesta vegada apareix ľHiroki (que ha vingut aquest any a ľescola), la Yumi es molesta i ľHiroki se’n va després de presentar el seu nou amic Johnny. A ľoficina del director, ľOdd li diu al director que la Sissi estava molt trista per no estar a la classe de ľOdd i recomana que fos traslladat de tornada a la seva antiga classe, el director es nega i li diu a ľOdd que en Jim havia deixat clar que ha ďestar separat de ľUlrich i en Jeremie. Al menjador, en Jeremie està comprovant sobre el progrés ďajustar al superescàner quan de sobte es detecta el XANA amagat en algun lloc ďAmèrica del Nord. En Jeremie i ľAelita van a la fàbrica per obtenir més informació. La Yumi comença a explicar, a continuació, a ľUlrich el que volia dir-li, quan apareix la Sissi, ľUlrich ha tingut prou temps per esperar, agafa la mà de la Yumi i la porta fora de ľhabitació colpejant el dinar de la Sissi en el camí. ĽOdd estava trucant a la porta ďen Jim per trobar la seva habitació buida, maleint que en Jim mai va estar quan ho necessitava. Mira cap avall i troba una foto ďen Jim en una discoteca, pren això i se’n va. A ľexterior, ľUlrich havia pres a la Yumi a una part aïllada del parc quan per fi li diu el que volia dir, ella diu que ells han de ser només amics i això és tot. ĽUlrich es va sorprendre en sentir això. A la fàbrica, en Jeremie anuncia que el XANA havia enviat un munt de monstres en el sector 5, i envia ľAelita per als escàners, mentre que en Jeremie truca als altres. ĽUlrich agafa el seu mòbil i se’n va per la fàbrica amb la Yumi. ĽOdd està a ľhabitació ďen Jeremie treballant en alguna cosa, quan un clip de peŀlícula ďen Jim ballant en una discoteca apareix. ĽOdd contesta el seu mòbil i li diu a en Jeremie que estarà allà en un minut. ĽOdd grava el clip en un CD i surt de ľhabitació, trobant-se amb en Jim. Ell li diu a en Jim que ensenyaria a tots la peŀlícula llevat que en Jim li posés una altra vegada a la classe ďen Jeremie, ľAelita i ľUlrich. En Jim llavors persegueix ľOdd fora de ľedifici. A la fàbrica ľUlrich i la Yumi no es parlen a ľascensor, i quan en Jeremie pregunta què passa, ells contesten que res. Ell els diu que vagin als escàners. ĽOdd perd en Jim finalment al parc i se les arregla per anar per les clavegueres de forma ràpida i arriba sense alè a la fàbrica, en Jeremie li diu que els altres ľestaven esperant. ĽOdd es fica en un escàner i són virtualitzats. A Lyoko, van pel sector de gel per prendre el transportador. ĽOdd els diu sobre el seu pla mestre per fer xantatge a en Jim perquè torni a la seva classe, però simplement creuen que ell ho està fent malament. Una vegada que estan a la vora del sector, en Jeremie crida el transportador i els Guerrers de Lyoko van al sector 5. A la seva arribada ľUlrich pregunta on són tots els monstres de XANA, i en Jeremie respon que estan sota una nova sala just sota la plataforma ďarribada. A continuació el grup ďamics van cap a la zona del nucli. ĽOdd veu la clau a ľextrem oposat de ľhabitació, i salta cap a una columna, però no arriba. Se les arregla per utilitzar les seves arpes per enfilar pel costat de la columna i arribar al cim, des ďon els altres ja estan esperant. ĽAelita li dóna un somriure i comença a saltar a través de les altres columnes i aconsegueix desactivar la clau just a temps mentre que els altres simplement observen, atònits. La sala comença a reconfigurar-se. La Yumi i ľUlrich aconsegueixen arribar a ľAelita, però no obstant això ľOdd salta i es queda curt en ľúltima columna. UĽlrich se les arregla per estirar-lo en ľúltim segon. Arriben a la volta celeste i esperen a en Jeremie per materialitzar els vehicles. ĽOdd comenta que no veu cap monstre, quan ľUlrich assenyala dos mantes volant cap a ells. En Jeremie materialitza els vehicles a continuació, i comencen a atacar les mantes. La Yumi i ľAelita van al pol sud del sector on hi ha una obertura en forma de cúpula que ràpidament s’obre i es tanca. Es fan per entrar al passatge mentre ľOdd i ľUlrich lluiten contra les mantes. Després tots es troben en el pas, ľAelita activa un clau que fa que una escala aparegui, i a la part superior es troben en una sala ďalçada. El sostre és la part de sota de la sorra i suspès sota ďella per tres fluxos de dades una esfera blava protegida per dos escuts en forma de cub. Cucs i mantes estan disparant als escuts per destruir-los. Mentre en Jeremie tracta ďesbrinar el que ľesfera és, els altres comencen a destruir els monstres. La Yumi salta sobre una manta, però és desvirtualitzada per una altra. ĽOdd se les arregla per destruir un parell de cucs, abans de ser desvirtualitzat per una manta. En Jeremie anuncia que ľesfera és en realitat el nucli de Lyoko. ĽUlrich se les arregla per destruir la manta restant i tres cucs abans de ser desvirtualitzat deixant ľAelita sola amb ľúltim cuc. En Jeremie diu que és el torn de ľAelita a combatre. ĽOdd pregunta què anava a fer, tot el que tenia era la seva sintetització. A Lyoko, ľúltim cuc dóna un tir i ľAelita dispara un camp ďenergia de color rosa. El camp ďenergia destrueix el cuc, però, el tret làser que havia tirat el cuc desvirtualiza ľAelita. ĽOdd se sorprèn, i li pregunta com ho va fer ľAelita. En Jeremie li diu que ľAelita havia desenvolupat nous poders a ľestiu. La Yumi explora la pantalla i veu que ľAelita ha estat desvirtualitzada. En Jeremie comença a entrar en pànic quan la pantalla mostra ľactivació ďun escàner. Ell, ľOdd i la Yumi baixen ràpidament a la sala de ľescàner on ľUlrich ja ho estava esperant. Un dels escàners s’obre per treure ľAelita, i ella somriu i abraça en Jeremie. Els Guerrers de Lyoko arriben a la conclusió que ara que ľAelita ha obtingut el fragment del XANA, ara podria ser desvirtualitzada sense el codi: Terra. A ľescola ľUlrich li diu a ľOdd sobre la conversa de la Yumi amb ell. ĽOdd no pot creure el que sent i després es va a veure en Jim. ĽOdd es disculpa per intentar fer-li xantatge i en Jim accedeix a ajudar ľOdd a tornar a la seva classe. Curiositats * Aquí la Yumi decideix que ella i ľUlrich només són amics. Però en capítols posteriors segueix havent una petita atracció. Aquest fet també és citat als llibres. Galeria episodi53.jpg|El nucli de Lyoko. Capítol * Baixa el capítol Categoria:Capítols en:Straight to Heart es:Directo al corazón fr:Droit au cœur gl:Directo ao corazón it:Il cuore di Lyoko pl:Odcinek 53 "W samo serce" pt:Em cheio no coração ro:Drept în inimă ru:Прямиком к сердцу sr:У срце